Charmed a fight against evil
by Iris9
Summary: When an attack of the evils hits the Halliwell mansion the Charmed One have to act quickly to protect themselves from being consumed by evil... hope you enjoy and PLEASE review...good or bad...
1. Charmed a fight against evil

*Characters not mine.but I wish Leo was.  
  
"Paige can you not make such a mess I.."  
  
"Piper, please. I will tidy it up! Relax! You're meant to take it easy when your pregnant and I don't want my cute little nephew getting stressed out, okay?" Paige looked admiringly at her older sister as she rushed around the house. Pregnant but still finds time to clean and cook she thought with a smile as she headed to the door.  
  
"I'm going out with Drew now! I'll be back late..don't wait up! Phoebe? Piper?" She paused at the door, then, hearing no reply, ran out with the door shutting quietly shut.  
  
*  
  
"Leo, honey, as much as I love you, the table is not a footrest!" Piper smiled wryly at her husband who quickly moved his feet with a sheepish smile. Piper was distractedly tidying the living room when Phoebe came downstairs with a smile on her face.  
  
"You look chirpy" Piper commented, with a note of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"And why shouldn't I be! It's a sunny morning and I have a date.." Phoebe trailed off with a concerned look as she saw Piper wincing. Seeing her concern, Leo turned towards his wife, and saw her grimacing.  
  
"Sweetie what's wrong?" Phoebe asked gently.  
  
"Nothing I just.ahhhhhhhhh, make it stop! It won't stop! Make it stop! Please?" Piper screamed and yelled in pain, whimpering for it to stop. Leo and Phoebe were at her side in an instant.  
  
"Piper? What's happening? Piper?" They cried out, trying to hold her as she fell to the ground in pain. A blue light shone brightly from her stomach and as quickly as it started, it stopped.  
  
"Piper? What happened? What was that? Piper can you hear me?" Phoebe and Leo helped Piper onto the sofa.  
  
"I.I don't know. It was so painful.." She winced, remembering the pain.  
  
"Was is the baby?" Leo looked at her stomach accusingly.  
  
"No! Of course not" Piper patted her stomach fondly, "the baby stopped it. He..I can feel that he's still protecting me. Leo, it's not gone. Whatever got into me is still trying. What if it's hurting he baby? Leo go and ask.." But a familiar blue glow had already appeared and Leo vanished, on his way to the elders.  
  
"Phoebe it's gone..I think it's gone..but it hasn't given up". Piper looked anxiously at Phoebe waiting for Phoebe to keel over in pain. Waiting for her to feel the evil flowing through her blood..trying to overtake her emotions..and for her to enjoy it. Phoebe sat motionless in front of Piper wondering what she was trying to imply. It suddenly occurred to her that Piper meant it was going to try and get to all of the charmed ones.  
  
"I don't feel anything Piper. Piper..?" Piper who had been deep thought snapped back to reality, or what she knows as reality.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it was that easy to get to us without a demon trying to kill us in person, wouldn't someone have done it before?" Phoebe looked uncertainly at Piper, who from the look on her face had been wondering the same thing..  
  
"It was definitely supernatural" Leo's voice came from behind Phoebe, making her jump.  
  
"Well, we'd figured that one out!" Piper snapped. Immediately she looked apologetic as a hurt expression filled Leo's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.."  
  
"It's okay. This isn't just your average 'I want to kill you' demon. It's got inside of you Piper. This is something much more powerful, and the elders think that it could be trying to access the thoughts of the charmed ones. This demon doesn't want to kill you.which is why it was able to do this..it wants to be you. To have your power, to have your knowledge..and the elders think that they want the baby. That they want to turn him evil" Leo looked at the awed expression on his wife's face as she digested this information. He knew what was coming next..  
  
"How could they turn him evil?". Leo had wanted to avoid this question but he knew he couldn't deny her knowledge of her own child. He looked her in the eye.  
  
"He has more power than you know Piper. Not just our power, other powers. When you are given the gift of that much power, there is sometimes a consequence. Fortunately Paige was not subjected to this but the elders have informed me that our baby is.." He couldn't meet Piper's eyes.  
  
"Wha-whats the consequence?" Piper stammered feebly.  
  
"Our baby has been given a void in his power. As he grows this void can be filled with either good or bad magic." Leo heard Piper sigh with relief.  
  
"I thought there was something wrong Leo!" She smiled at him, "Of course it will be filled with white magic. That's what he will grow up with! It's just a matter of self-control".  
  
"Yes. But that self-control can be overcome by power. Other peoples power." Piper suddenly understood. The demon wanted to turn her baby evil....not her. But.. "He must be good because the he protected me? It can't have worked." Piper looked at Leo questioningly.  
  
"Yes, the baby did protect you. But that may have been instinct. The baby is good," he said reassuringly to Piper, "what I'm saying is that you might not be able to protect him from being taken over by evil if this happens again, and he might not be able to protect you. Piper, once he's evil, you will be."  
  
Piper looked at her stomach, confused by her feelings. Her baby had control over her powers. Her baby could put the lives of her friends and family in danger. But she still loved it, no matter what.  
  
"We just have to hope that it doesn't happ.." Leo trailed off.  
  
Forgotten in the conversation, Phoebe fell to the floor with a cry..  
  
*  
  
"Phoebe! No!" Piper rushed over to her, shaking her, not knowing what she was trying to do. Phoebe's skin began to bleed; cut's appearing from nowhere. But the blood wasn't red..it was ink black.  
  
"Evil." Leo said.  
  
It was only one word but it was enough. Piper started to weep, not knowing what to do to help. Suddenly Phoebe stopped yelling and lay still on the carpet. Leo ran to her side and her cuts faded as a blue glow appeared from his hands. After healing her she lay motionless and dreaded silence filled the room.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper moved closer o her sister as she stirred. "Leo, it doesn't care about the baby. It wants to get the charmed ones. It must not know about the void!" Piper looked at Phoebe with extreme worry. She looked pale and tired.  
  
"I'm..I'm ok." Phoebe sat up and looked around the room nervously. What happened? I felt.." She looked at the understanding face of Piper and the imploring face of Leo who was clearly not aware of how she felt or what had really happened.  
  
"Happy? That the evil was there? It made everything fade away. Every worry..everything." Piper looked almost mournful that she did not have that feeling anymore.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe nodded and looked at Leo. "Get Paige now. She's not safe and she doesn't know what's happening..where is she?"  
  
"Out with one of her boyfriends.." Piper said, "but I don't know where she went."  
  
Leo looked very concentrated before looking annoyed. He repeated this again. "She doesn't want to be sensed," he said, "why does she always do that? I can never find her when I need to". Leo saw two worried faces in front of him, looking for guidance. "Okay, Phoebe. Do you think you can go out and look at all the places Paige might be? P3 maybe." Piper looked disgruntled. "Why can't I.."  
  
"You need to look through the Book of Shadows. You're the most endangered because even if you can fight it, our baby might not be able to. I'll go to the elders and see if there's any progress. Everyone okay with that?" Leo smiled to himself, glad that he was able to help. He was their white lighter and he healed them and gave them advice, but they usually did what they wanted to. He felt powerful but he soon shook this feeling away. Now was not the time. With a slight nod of Piper's head he looked up and a blue glow appeared, and then he was gone.  
  
"Right, off you go then" Piper said to Phoebe.  
  
"I know. But Piper..what if I can't find her? She won't know! Leo won't be there.I almost went Piper, and somehow I know that if I went I wouldn't come back. That I'd never be good again.." Piper nodded knowingly. She had also felt that. It was worrying her..because she was tempted by it.  
  
*  
  
Entering the house of her new boyfriend, Paige smile satisfied with his choice of decoration. Everything was good in her life at the moment..  
  
*  
  
"Hello? Anyone still up?" Paige yelled as she entered the mansion. She had an awful night. The house that her boyfriend took her to wasn't his but his parents! He had set up a dinner between them all as a surprise for her. She had obviously done the whole polite thing, but she was so bored..  
  
"I'm upstairs! In the attic!" A voice echoed downstairs as Paige neared her bedroom door. Knowing that the voice belonged to Piper she started to head up to the attic not even wondering what Piper was doing up there.  
  
"You will not believe the night I had.." Paige said as she opened the door and gasped in shock. "What..?".  
  
*  
  
Piper heard Paige call upstairs as she entered the mansion and informed her of her whereabouts. She saw the startled face of her youngest sister as she stood, paralysed, in the doorframe. The need to kill her was overwhelming, but she could feel an unwanted emotion of love somewhere inside..  
  
*  
  
Paige watched Piper for a moment, paralysed with fear. There in front of her was Piper's, her feet a few feet off of the floor. But it wasn't Piper because the eyes of whatever this was were completely black, but Paige could still see that they were filled with the hunger for death. Piper was dark. As soon as this had dawned on Paige one word escaped from her mouth. Loud and clear..  
  
"LEO??" Piper smirked, as if this would pose as no problem. And sure enough, as soon as Leo appeared Piper blew him up.  
  
Being a white lighter had its advantages, a main one being that you were already dead. He appeared again moments later, dodging another blast of magic from his wife, of whom he didn't know at all. Paige grabbed Leo as he came near her and orbed them to the kitchen knowing they had bought themselves some time.  
  
"What's happening?" Leo looked so hurt and confused that Paige felt the sudden urge to mother him, and tell him everything would be all right.  
  
"She's turned dark Leo..I just went upstairs and..she's dark. She wants to kill me, I saw it in her eyes!"  
  
Leo looked pained at the thought of this but knew what had caused this darkness. After a puzzled look from Paige, he filled her in on the nights events. Gasping in horror, they realised that Phoebe was just a distraction and the demon, whoever or whatever it was, did know about the void.  
  
"So the demon used the weakness of Pipers baby to make her dark?" Paige asked. It was evil but she had to admit, this demon was pretty damn smart.  
  
"Right. But we don't know how to stop it. We don't have the power of three.." Leo glanced at the ceiling "and she isn't coming downstairs because up there, she has the Book of Shadows!"  
  
Paige realised that their only chance was to retrieve the Book of Shadows and without telling Leo she orbed to the attic, grabbed it and orbed back.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Leo said as soon as she returned, "she's going to come down now that you have that! You could've got hurt Paige." Paige just nodded and put the book onto the table. She might have put herself in danger but she didn't reduce the time they had.  
  
"She isn't going to follow. She was protecting this. She's shielding Phoebe. But not in a good way..She's alive but..?"  
  
"She wants you all evil, not dead." Leo supplied the answer to Paige's question. "But Phoebe must be fighting it. She probably became slightly immune to it when it happened before which is why she's only unconscious and not evil."  
  
*  
  
After looking through the Book of Shadows Paige found a potion that was meant to 'kill all evil'. "Perfect" she murmured as she started to make it carefully. Leo smiled encouragingly as he stood at the bottom of the staircase, on lookout. After completing the potion successfully Paige put it in two bottles.  
  
"Okay, it's done. Let's go," she whispered to Leo, giving him one of the bottles. They orbed separately to give them a better chance.  
  
"Ready?" Paige nodded, and the orbed upstairs, ready to face Piper.  
  
*  
  
Piper screamed like a banshee at the interruption of Paige and Leo. She instantly blasted Paige, who orbed to where Phoebe lay unconscious. Leo saved her from an unexpected blast by jumping in front of her, but the impact still knocked her out cold.  
  
Leo appeared on the opposite side of the room and looked into Piper's eyes. There was no hope. He knew that she was evil.that she wouldn't come back. He looked at the potion in his hand, and as a tear escaped from his eye as he threw it towards piper.  
  
It smashed at her feet..and worked it's magic. It killed all evil, but Piper, by that time, had turned to completely evil.  
  
*  
  
"Leo? I, what's happening to me?" Piper lay on the floor, weak and hurt. Leo ran to her side.  
  
"I..how are you alive? The potions meant to kill all evil..that means it didn't completely get to you!" He sighed with relief as the salt from his tear stung his eyes. He looked lovingly at his wife, knowing he was lucky to be able to hear her speak.  
  
"I was evil? I don't remember anything Leo. Honey, what are you looking at..?" Leo's eyes widened in horror as a red glow became visible..  
  
"NO!!!" He yelled, "Please don't take her..please don't take them both from me.." He sobbed as he watched Piper's face glow a menacing red.  
  
"Leo, help me! Heal me! Leo, it hurts, make it stop!" She cried out as her skin began to peel away. Leo stood by her side holding her burning hand, looking into her confused eyes. Eyes filled with love for him..and trust.  
  
"Leo I'll always.." She screamed in agony as the last of her body was burnt to ashes. Leo sat in the eerily silent attic, looking at the scorch marks where Piper has been lying. He sat in shock unable to think straight.  
  
"I'll always love you," he whispered as he wiped a stray tear. "I'll always..I'll.." Leo broke down crying..he had lost them both.. 


	2. Newcomer

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine..except for Sephy.  
  
Phoebe and Paige regained consciousness to find a sobbing Leo crouched on the floor in the middle of the attic.  
  
"Leo, honey what happened?" Piper's absence was causing the sisters to feel uneasy.  
  
"It's over. My life is all over." Leo whimpered not being able to look them in the eye.  
  
They soon understood what had happened. Piper was gone. They felt their own grief, and an absence in their hearts. Piper was their rock. She's the one who helped Phoebe get through Prue's death, and the one who helped Paige settle into the mansion and feel a part of the Charmed Ones.  
  
Leo orbed away, as they all sat in silence. Phoebe and Paige continued with their lives while still tending to their grief.  
  
*  
  
There was no contact from Leo for two weeks after Piper's 'accident' as it had been dubbed. He arrived in the mansion on a Thursday morning while Paige and Phoebe ate their breakfast in awkward silence.  
  
"Hi." They looked up, started by his voice. It used be so familiar but now it felt so distant and odd to hear it. "Look, I'm really sorry for not seeing you guys for a while. I had to, well, sort my head out. I had to come here to fill you in on your current 'magical' situation." The two sisters looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You think we care about that anymore? We have no power anyway, not now that we're 'the power of two'. What use it that?" Paige said, with a note of impatience in her voice. How could he care about things like that when he had recently lost his baby and his wife?  
  
"I know, I hate to bring this up, and believe me I'm still hurting, more than I ever thought I could. But the elders needed you to know what's happening and as your white lighter I should tell you." Leo looked at Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Phoebe looked so forlorn. Leo realised that she had lost both sisters that she grew up with, both of whom she loved very much. She still loved Paige, he had no doubt, but she had grown up with Piper and Prue. They meant so much to each other. Paige looked hurt and upset, but she tended to express her feelings through anger.  
  
"Look Leo, will you just tell us-" Paige began angrily.  
  
"Don't. He doesn't mean it Paige. He hurts as much as we do, maybe even more. Let him speak." Phoebe said quietly looking into Leo's eyes with understanding.  
  
"Thank you Phoebe. Look, what I need to tell you is this. You are still powerful women and the white magic world needs you, both of you. Of course they know you are more powerful as the power of three but they seemed unconcerned. I asked them and they informed me that there was another unknown Charmed One-"  
  
"Oh come on!" Phoebe exclaimed, "How many are there? I have to say, my mother had a lot of out-of-wedlock children! Is there any others?" Leo smiled as he saw a glimpse of the old Phoebe.  
  
"I know what you mean. I did ask them, but apparently there isn't. This girl isn't your mother's daughter. It's your mother's niece. Your cousin," he said looking at them.  
  
"That can't be right." Phoebe said puzzled.  
  
"It is. I know it's meant to be an immediate relative. Your mother's daughters but apparently she still has Halliwell blood and most importantly she has power. That's all I know." Leo finished with an encouraging smile.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, that can't be right because I don't have an auntie." Phoebe said looking directly at Leo who looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah, yes, well actually you do. Unfortunately Patty had a disagreement with her sister when she was eighteen and she has never talked to her since. When your mother learned of Piper's death she knew she had to tell them about her niece of whom she has never met." Leo thought Phoebe would be mad at her other for not telling this but she just shrugged and accepted it.  
  
"Okay then." Paige said smiling at Leo, "Do you know her name or age? Or when she's getting here?" Leo looked embarrassed.  
  
"Well. No. I know she should be here soon. I'll be able to sense her once she has accepted herself as a witch. Basically once she has entered the mansion." Leo knew that Pipers death would always stay with the two sisters but he could tell that they were excited at the prospect of a new friend.  
  
"That's good." Phoebe murmured.  
  
"What is sweetie?" Paige asked turning to her older sister expectantly.  
  
"That she wont be our sister. So it wont be like she's replacing Piper. She'll be our cousin."  
  
Paige accepted this although soon realised something- "Did you and Piper feel that I replaced Prue?" Paige asked with concern.  
  
"No, of course not." Phoebe said with no effort. Leo was sure Phoebe was lying and form look on Paige's face; she had also noticed the lack of enthusiasm in Phoebe's voice. But she didn't pursue it.  
  
*  
  
There was a knock at the door moments later at the Halliwell manor. "Hello? Can I help you?" Leo asked the little girl who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sephy Foster. I'm here to see Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Can I come in?" The young girl spoke with confidence and ease. Her young eyes were full with wisdom and knowledge.  
  
Leo watched her as he beckoned her to follow him into the kitchen where Paige and Phoebe still sat. She had shoulder-length dark curly hair, piercing green eyes and a smile that could get her anything. Leo noticed that her body was a replica of Pipers. Slim, but curvy with an olive colour to her skin. Even the way she walked reminded Leo of his wife.  
  
It was then that he knew. She had arrived.  
  
*  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked up as Leo and a young girl entered the kitchen. Leo smiled knowingly and they realized that their cousin had arrived.  
  
"Hi," Paige said with a smile, "I'm presuming you're our cousin." The young girl smiled back pleased that they knew who she was.  
  
"Yep that's me. Here I am. The orphanage said I was going to a new Foster home, and I did a little research of my own," she said smiling mischievously, "and found out that I was moving into the Halliwell mansion. That was my mother's maiden name! So you're my family? Nice to meet you. My names Sephy by the way!"  
  
Leo, Page and Phoebe stared at her in shock. She didn't know. But then as this information sunk in they realised that there was no way she would know.  
  
"Wait a minute. The orphanage? Do you mean your parents are, dead?" Paige asked gently. The girl looked tearful.  
  
"They, died lat year in a plane crash. They told me I had no other family and shoved me in a orphanage." Paige knew how she felt, as she had lost her parents in a car crash, only surviving the accident herself because of her powers. She was so young and so innocent.  
  
"Should I put my stuff in my room then?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh right sure. We need to have a chat so if you just head up the stairs, and it's the first door on the right." Phoebe smiled encouragingly. Sephy left, carrying her single suitcase upstairs taking in the surroundings of her new home.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen the three adults were slightly taken-aback,  
  
*  
  
"There are so many wrong things about this. And I'm glad you gave her the spare room and not Pipers room, that would have been too soon." Paige said to Phoebe.  
  
"I know. For one thing she's is so young! She's only about fourteen or fifteen. And she can't be a Charmed One Leo." Phoebe said to her concerned white lighter.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She isn't a 'P'," at Leo's confused face she explained, "Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Paige. We're all P's. But she's an 'S'." Leo considered this.  
  
"I don't think that really matters. I mean, the elders told me that she was coming, surely the name doesn't matter."  
  
"It does, it's symbolic. It's important." They heard movement at the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. I don't know why it's important but my name is 'P'. My full name is Persephone. It's a bit of a mouthful so I've always been known as Sephy. And who are the elders? Is that like a slang word for Social Services?" She breezed into the room with a warm look of happiness in her eyes. The feeling that she finally belonged.  
  
"I think we need to explain Leo." Paige looked at Sephy. She somehow understood her. "She can cope with it. After coping with the death of someone close you can cope with most things."  
  
With that the three of them explained to Sephy the real reason why she was here. They explained about Prue, Piper, Leo being a white lighter, and most importantly - the witchcraft.  
  
"Have you ever felt magical? Like, have you ever done something magical?" Paige asked in hope. Sephy shook her head still in shock.  
  
"I'm a witch? But I'm 15! You know I thought I was being so disobedient by skiving today. I was meant to come here after school. This is so much bigger than that. I'm a witch? Seriously? I mean, wow, this is so cool. I can't wait to tell Leisa! She's my best friend by the way. Me and Leisa tell each other everything!"  
  
Paige laughed lightly and explained that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, ever.  
  
"I guess she wouldn't believe me anyway would she? So what are my powers?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"You're very enthusiastic," Phoebe said cautiously.  
  
"Should I act like this is bad? I'm sorry, but I've just found out that I have family and that I'm needed for something. That I have a purpose, a reason to live! Why should I be disappointed?" Leo smiled warmly at Sephy.  
  
"I'm afraid you have to look deep inside you to find your powers Sephy. You have to discover them for yourself." Leo said warmly.  
  
"Bummer. What do you guys do then? Leo you heal us, how about you guys? What kind of mumbo jumbo do you guys pull?"  
  
Phoebe laughed, she was so excited to be a part of their world - most of the time Phoebe would do anything to escape it. She studied Sephy carefully. She definitely has the essence of Piper, and the dark hair was from the Halliwell side of the family, but her smile and eyes were her father.  
  
"I can orb, like Leo because my father was a white-lighter. I can also orb objects, like this. 'Newspaper'," the morning newspaper disappeared with a glow and appeared with another blue glow in Paige's hand.  
  
"Wicked. I like that a lot!" Sephy exclaimed, extremely impressed. "What about you Phoebe?"  
  
"I have premonitions. And I do a bit of kung-fu." Sephy looked impressed.  
  
"Like kicking people a lot? Wow, cool. I didn't think that was a power."  
  
"Oh it's not, more of an art!" Phoebe said smiling.  
  
"So what's a premonition?"  
  
"It's when I touch something, usually evidence and I see something that is going to happen. Sometimes I see the past as well. It helps us solve a lot of our cases. But Piper and Prue had the real powers." Phoebe looked saddened by the thought of her sisters. "Piper could freeze things and blow things up. Prue could move things with her eyes and she learnt to astral- project. How are we going to cope without them both?" Phoebe looked at Leo helplessly. He knew no words could comfort her now.  
  
*  
  
Phoebe had the responsibility now, as she was the eldest. She knew she needed to sort out P3 and she had lots of other things to take care of but her brain felt like it had been run over with a huge monster truck.  
  
At the moment she had a fifteen-year-old girl who was way enthusiastic about the witch thing, but didn't have a clue what her powers were.  
  
"Okay Leo, I have an idea." She said, "Why don't we see if Sephy can do what Piper or Prue could do? It's worth a shot. She has to have quite a lethal power or something remotely useful or we're screwed!" Phoebe instructed Sephy to try and freeze Leo who fake-lunged at her.  
  
Sephy raised her hand and concentrated on freezing Leo but instead something happened that they really didn't expect.  
  
From the palm of Sephy's hand shot an icy blast, which went straight into Leo's heart. He keeled over immediately. Before vanishing and returning, as good as new.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Thank goodness I didn't kill you" Sephy said, feeling guilty.  
  
"Actually you did kill me, but I'm already dead, so I can't technically be killed." Sephy was shocked by her powers but not as shocked as her other sisters.  
  
"Wow, Sephy, when I said to freeze him I didn't mean quite so literally. But nice one anyway" Phoebe said admiringly.  
  
"Still think we're screwed Pheebs?" Paige asked smiling.  
  
"I don't think we are." Phoebe, Leo and Paige all knew that Sephy had more power. To be able to use a power to kill at fifteen was a difficult thing. To be able to find your power and master it that quickly was just plain amazing. This girl was powerful.  
  
She was definitely a Charmed One. 


End file.
